


Fuck Me, Choke Me, Love Me

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: P/T Stockings [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Dom/Naked Sub, Consensual Name-Calling, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Frottage, Garters, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Mr Stark says Peter is the prettiest slut he's ever seen. Tony says he will give Peter everything he tells him he needs."Tell me, sweetheart, what do you want?"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: P/T Stockings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084250
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Fuck Me, Choke Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



> Drew some inspiration from your Yes Fest letter! 😘
> 
> Title adapted from Meredith Grey's "Pick me, choose me, love me."

They're in a hotel room for this. Tony always makes sure to book one when he sees Peter starts getting stressed, or exhausting himself with college stuff, or simply feels they both can use a break. Tonight is the night they get it. 

Peter knows what to do when they get in, so Tony doesn't say anything, just lets him undress quietly, watches him go from the bedroom to the en-suite to wash up, to the mini kitchen to grab snacks and water for later, and then he smiles when Peter kneels at the center of the bed, looking small and beautiful in the middle of its massiveness. 

Tony doesn't get up from his chair or undress right away. He watches Peter, the way he gradually stops fidgeting, the way his dark blush fades as he gets more comfortable. 

"Tell me, sweetheart, what do you want?" Tony tells him then. 

The only thing Peter is wearing is the silk garters they both love so much, and as Peter starts talking, Tony can't help but get up as he listens to him. 

"I want you," Peter tells him, as he always does, "and… and I want…" 

"Yes?" Tony encourages him, knowing that Peter lost his train of thought when he knelt on the bed too, and knowing he's going to make it increasingly difficult for him to think straight, but that's half the fun of this part. "What do you want my love?" 

Tony gets to Peter's spot and, with no warning whatsoever, manhandles him to lie down by way of grabbing the back of his thighs and spreading them so he can get between them. 

"I want you to hurt me, a little bit?" 

"Don't ask me Peter, not now. You know how this goes, for now you  _ tell _ me." Tony tsks, as though he is disappointed. He's not. 

Tony traces the edges of the garters on Peter's thighs, not looking into his eyes as he lies down and starts licking at the skin there. 

"Keep going." Tony says, making sure his voice is more stern this time. He kisses the inside of Peter's thighs, his skin is so soft there Tony could spend hours just lavishing them in kisses and licks and bites and scratches until they'd be raw, and then he would probably slap them. Hurting Peter,  _ a little bit _ . 

"I want your hands, around my neck, and around my cock, and your teeth, everywhere." Peter moans even as he tells Tony the words, and Tony grins, doing as he's told and biting the even softer skin where Peter's leg becomes pelvis, his cock throbbing when it makes Peter keen in both pain and pleasure. 

"That's a very good list." Tony nods then, finally raising to his hands and knees above Peter and looking him in the eye as he asks, "What do you say Peter? What does my perfect little slut say?" 

Peter's cheeks flush all over again as he squirms at the name, nodding to indicate he knows but too aroused to say it. 

"Tell me." Tony growls, his hand closing around Peter's cock almost too hard. 

"Please," Peter finally says, "Please Mr Stark, make me your pretty whore." 

"Always, baby, always." Tony nuzzles Peter's neck, and then lets go of his cock to pull out his own from the painful confines of his slacks and boxers — he just pulls both down to his knees and drags his hips against Peter's. "You know how much I love ruining you." 

Peter whines at that, his body arching towards Tony's until Tony wraps his hands around his neck. He settles then, watching, already out of breath as Tony smiles at him and slowly starts squeezing. 

"Wrap your legs around me baby, I wanna feel your cock twitch when I steal all your air." Tony orders him, kissing Peter's parted lips with more tongue than anything else. 

Peter swallows hard under his grip, his throat bobbing and his face turning redder and redder until Tony lets go for a bit. He gives him a few seconds, a gulp of air in and out, and then he squeezes again, harder. Peter chokes and his arms thrash at his sides but he makes no moves to push Tony away. He takes it, and his cock does twitch against Tony's. 

"You're doing so good. Such a slut for rough treatment, aren't you Peter?" 

Tony lets go of his neck so Peter can answer, and when Peter just breathes, hard, he takes both their cocks in hand and strokes too fast too hard. 

"Aren't you?"

"I am," Peter gasps, biting his lip hard enough to make it white out around his teeth, "Your dirty little slut, Mr Stark. Your dirty little cock slut." 

Tony groans in pleasure, sure that his face is flushed too, and wraps his hands against Peter's neck again, a reward for being perfect, as always. 

"You're doing so good, baby," Tony licks at Peter's earlobe, kisses his neck around his own hands and bites his shoulder, just like Peter had told him he wanted. 

He lets go again just as Peter's face turns red enough for the veins in his temple to show, and blows on Peter's chafed skin. Licks it too, because he wants to. 

He kisses down Peter's chest, laps at his nipples with broad stripes of his tongue and gentle sucks of his lips. He wants to suck Peter's cock until the boy cries, so Tony slips further down the bed, and gets to work. 

"Thank me while I suck your slutty cock, baby." 

It's with long moans and screams that Peter thanks him, delicious cries of "Mr Stark!" and pleas of "Don't stop!" and whimpers of Peter's gratitude. 

If Tony comes before he can get inside Peter tonight, he won't be surprised, or sorry for that matter, because unraveling the man he loves never stops being wonderful, and this night is off to a great start as it is. 


End file.
